


Laughing in the face of death and other daily occurrences

by unedited_dictionary



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anko being nice, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, OC has shit survival instincts, it's not her fault the kids stick to her, it's not really her fault, kids trying to get through konoha's fucked up system, or at least I'm hoping for it, she's trying, the OC is not an SI, they just saw some shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unedited_dictionary/pseuds/unedited_dictionary
Summary: Konoha is a lot like Ame but they hide it better, Miro finds out. And yet, the children manage to thrive. Must be the sun.
Relationships: Mitarashi Anko & Original Female Character(s), Mitarashi Anko & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Miro learned to listen to her father even though his actions were sometimes strange and unpredictable. The country of rain was a ruthless place. The wars destroyed the country and the people, the few that survived, were scattered across the land. Most were shinobi. Civilians didn't have anything to stay for.There was no economy, the fields that the people would've been able to use were confiscated in the war and now were littered with weapons, rendering them hazardous. Amegakure was silent through all the suffering.

It's been three days since they burned down the house that used to be their home. Miro remembered being slightly sad, but her father's hands on her shoulders grounded her. Nothing of value was left in the house anyway. Only memories, she supposed. Maybe parts of her mother, but what good would those do when the woman alone was long dead. Miro remembered only bits and pieces of her mother. Hushed, calm voice and warm hands. It dawned on Miro years later, that the woman was probably too soft to live in that hell, shinobi or not. Her father didn't like to talk about it. He didn't like to talk about most things. Their family was always a very quiet one. Miro picked up on her father's cues easily.

"We're approaching the village, kid. Don't fight. They won't kill you unless you resist."

"Sure." Miro nodded and pulled out the kunai that she kept on her on all times. "Should I throw the knife away?" It's a little rusty, but it's sharp.

"Don't."

"Mm." And that was it. She put it back into her pocket and hummed again. Fighting was not an option in Ame. And she liked exploring. Having a weapon on her was a necessity. One of the passing shinobi, she forgot his name and his hitai-ate but he was missing an arm and rambling about his wife non stop, taught her how to hold it properly. The nameless ninja stayed a few days, before he continued on his way towards the Suna border. Miro knew he probably never got to meet his wife again. 

The presence of the village made her physically sick for a moment. Her father called it 'chakra sensitivity' and it was apparently a trait she inherited after her mother. The small ghost town she grew up in had no chakra users. The passing ninja were usually exhausted and their charka was almost nonexistent so Miro knew they couldn't harm her. It's the bigger and colder signatures she learned to avoid. They usually came a few days after the passing ninja, hunting them down. She learned her lesson after one shinobi with a particularly disgusting chakra cornered her and almost killed her.

_Small bodies are easy to hide._

Her father keeps a hand on her shoulder as they pass through the village's gate. She's looking around and trying to take in all the new colors and chakra signatures. It's like waking up, but better. The place is _buzzing_ with chakra. It makes her smile and she can't wait for the moment she will be running around. She can already tell that the place is nothing like Ame. There are shinobi, that's true. Still armed to the teeth and always vigilant. The guards have flak jackets on and the two women walking around hand in hand have shuriken pouches above their knees. But they're way different than the husks of men she's used to. So much more...colorful.

The building they are being lead into is bigger than any other she's ever seen and her feet stop for a second, before her father pulls her forward. The inside of the building is complicated and if Miro had to voice her opinion, weird and gloomy. They separate them after a few minutes of walking and her father pats her head and nods. _Don't fight._ She nods back and grins. The man leads her a little lower and nods towards a room. There's not much, just a bed and a chair. Miro bows slightly to the man but he keeps a stoic mask.

"You'll be called in within a few hours, try to get some sleep."

"Yes, sir." Why not? The bed is soft and warm, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Anko groans as a figure waves at her from the entrance of the caffeteria. "What is it, Ibiki?"

"We've got immigrants."

"Haah, where from?"

"Ame." "Shit." The mountain of a man nods and she swings her feet from the table, kicking the one leg of a fellow interrogator who stuck it out for her to trip over.

"Suck a dick, Shinobu." The man laughs as she stomps off with a middle finger lifted in his direction. Ibiki waits for her to get over to him. She gives a last glance at the people in the small room. "Whoever eats my food, just know that I poisoned it!" And even if she didn't, whoever would dare to steal her dango would pay and they know it.

"So, uh, who are they?"

"A man, Sakumu Ginji, around thirty years old and a kid, Miro, five years old."

"A brat?!"

"Yes, a child. Probably father and a daughter."

"A brat from Ame?! How the fuck did they get over the borders?!" The man almost smiles and nods his head towards a room.

"You can see for yourself. The kid seems very aware of what's happening, so you shouldn't coddle them."

"As if." she snorts and peeks through the small window on the door. Green eyes snap to her immediatelly. The kid is tiny, thin and pale. Ame kid for sure. "So you're taking the big fish?"

"No, Yamanaka is. So far he's walked out three times to get a coffee."

"Yeesh, poor bastard. The man's a ninja or what?"

"Get to your kid." She pouts and blinks as the kid sits up at the bed, eyes still firmly on the door. Ah hell, this was going to be awkward now that the kid knows they were there.

She expected...something different. The kid pulls out a kunai in the first second she comes in and almost makes Anko slam them into a wall. They drop the weapon, however and kick it towards her with a grin. She kicks it to the corner, dragging the single chair to the bed where they are seated. She throws the clipboard Ibiki handed her at them and they catch it easily, brows furring.

"So, kid. I need all you can tell me about yourself, before I send you off to Yamanaka."

"Hm! Name's Miro! It's nice to meet you."

"Sure, sure. Mitarashi Anko."

"You're a shinobi, Mitarashi-san?"

"I'm here for info about _you_ , don't be fucking nosy." She can almost feel Ibiki glaring at her through the door and pinches the bridge between her eyes. But the kid just grins and shrugs.

"I'm five years old. Me'n my dad come from Ame, though I can't tell you the name of the town. It's been kinda abandoned for some while. But we were walking for about five days."

"Kinda abandoned?"

"Uhm! People live underground, mostly. Not all passing ninja are good, ya' know?" She smirks and nods, folding her arms.

"Yea, I get that. So why'd you leave?"

"Not sure. There was a shinobi who attacked me. Or maybe dad just wanted to get away. We never really talked abou it. Dad doesn't say much. Ever. I'm glad tho'."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think I have a damn chatterbox in front of me." They actually laugh.

"You're funny."

"Right?" she grins and can't help but bump them over the head softly with the clipboard they hand her.

"So what's your dad been doing in Ame?"

"Oh! He made masks! Lots of them! I'm trying to learn too, but they turn out weird sometimes. But dad says I have a steady hand!"

"Masks? What kind?"

"Dunno'. Mostly kabuki or sometimes something from mythology. They all burned down. It's a pity, they were really nice too. But dad said we'd draw attention with bigger backpacks." The woman sighs and the kid nods sagely. The rest is uneventful, the kid shows her small scars on her hands ("Carving is really hard!") and tells her that her chakra's weird ("Slippery, kinda. Like a lizard or a snake."). Yeah, that's something you love to hear. What a little shit. They're a sensor, a good one too.

As she kicks the chair back and nods at the kid, they nod back and fold the covers, before following her. She hands Ibiki the clipboard and he looks it over, nodding. The kid trails after her like a lost puppy as they walk through the halls and keeps looking around and waving at basically anyone they pass by. The secretary tells them that Yamanaka is still working with Ginji. Anko groans and the kid humms, looking around. "Aight' brat. You hungry?"

"A bit."

"Do you like dango?"

"Whass'at?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inoichi didn't ask for this

Inoichi sighs. Honestly, he just hopes the kid will be maybe less of a problem than Ginji-san. It's not that the man himself was a problem, but rather his mind was simply a mess. Filled with PTSD and trauma that had put a mental block on everything to the point of his wife dying. He didn't want to poke at that. 

It wasn't unusual for a shinobi to be traumatized. Sadly, it was harder to find shinobi chunin and higher who _weren't._ Civilians were a bit different. They were usually dealing with the aftermaths of wars and were less prone to skip a session with someone from the mental ward. He was guessing that didn't apply to Ame civilians. He couldn't blame them.

He met Ibiki on his way to his office. The man nods in greeting and hands him the clipboard with basic information about the man's daughter. "I hope it's not as bad." The man just hums. Not a good sign. He grabs the files with a sigh. Flipping through them, he was looking towards the evening when he'd hug his wife and daughter and have a _pleasant_ chat for once in the day. 

"The kid pulled out a kunai when Anko walked in." _What?!_ "They didn't use it to attack. Maybe as a bargaining chip." Inoichi has to stop himself from groaning. 

"And? Any strange behaviour?" Ibiki stays silent for a moment. 

"They seem to fix their attitude and character according to the people they are with. The men who lead them here said the kid was looking around, but very quiet. They were talkative and very sharing with Anko."

"A spy?" 

"I don't think so." So a mini Ginji. What did he expect, honestly?

He finds them back in the room they stayed in with Anko. The woman watched them with a grin as they were nibbling on a Dango. The kid's eyes snap to the door before they even touch the handle. The woman follows their eyes and waves as they come in. "Mitarashi?" 

"Just looking after the brat, boss! She was hungry. And I presumed it wouldn't be smart to run around the building with a kid who's still a risk." Ibiki sighs and Inoichi smiles a little at the child. He meets their gaze. Green, calculating eyes, probably trying to see through him. But no fear. They are waiting for his first move. In the corner of the room lays a rusty kunai. He decides that he hates this day.

The way to the interrogation room was uneventful. Anko was on edge, Ibiki looked satisfied. He had the full right, he was correct about them after all. 

The kid sits against him, arms folded on the table as if he was the one being interrogated. They are very open. Still, there is no fear in their features. "Sakumu Miro." They nod and stay silent. They are still trying to figure him out. "My name is Yamanaka Inoichi." 

"Nice to meet you, Yamanaka-san." He nods and smiles a little. The kid's eye twitches.

"I just need to confirm a few things, you'll be out of here in no time." he smiles again, which the kid doesn't appreciate. Their face tightens and their legs begin swinging under the chair. They are too small to reach the floor. (Kami, they are the same age as Ino.).

"Sure."

\---

He sighs as the two leave for their assigned barracks. Anko laughs at him. Of course she does. "So what do you think of our little rain child?" she asks with a smirk and Ibiki's mouth twitches. He must look awful.

"Don't laugh at me. Both of them are terrible. Ame for sure."

"So, citizenship yes or no?" He nods and finishes his fifth coffee of the day.

"Yes. The man will accomodate. Eventually. But the kid needs someone to watch over them. At least for some time." 

"So...orphanage?"

"Both of them will be listed as a risk to the village, no orphanage will be able to take them. A shinobi would be best. They're..."

"Suspicious/bonked over the head?" Ibiki and Anko finish, shooting frowns to each other.

"Traumatized. And why didn't you mention that they were a _sensor?"_ he sighs and gives them a deadpan look. "'Bonked', really?" Anko grins and shrugs her shoulders sheepishly.

"Have you seen how she acts?" He has, actually. Sadly enough. "She's not scared of us. The thing with kunai? She greeted every shinobi we met when I first went to hand her off to you. And the people here are fucking _weird_. Any brat should be scared as hell." 

"You are 'the people here'..." Ibiki pointed out with a sigh.

"Yeah! I know!"

"It's true... Just another reason we can't just let her walk around the village."

...

"Mitarashi, you still need that report on a long-time observation of a subject for your promotion, correct?" The woman twitches. Inoichi cackles on the inside.

"No?"

"Did it get lost among the paperwork in my office then?" Ibiki replies with a stone face. The young coworker starts sweating.

"I can _see_ you holding back a laugh, Yamanaka." Anko hisses at him with a glare but then folds her arms and sighs. Inoichi can almost hear her think. Ibiki looks at her as well, expectantly.

"FINE! Shit! I'll watch the brat! But I swear to Kami if I don't get the promotion--"

"We'll talk about that once I take a look at your report. Good luck. Paperwork will be ready in a few days. I'm sure the Hokage will have nothing against."

"I _hate_ it here..." she grinds her teeth. Inoichi barks out a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh hello! another chapter out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anko is bad at being a social person and it shows

Anko's day is ruined right when she wakes up and remembers she has shit to do now. Kicking an empty bottle under her bed, she's out in ten and at the small apartment in fifteen. She knocks. It's silent for a bit, before the door open slowly and a small head with wild brown hair peeks out. She scowls when she sees the flashing moments the kid's mask settles in. "Mitarashi-san!"

"Yeah brat, it's me. Is your dad here?"

"He just left for the Hokage tower, why?" The woman groans. The brat seems a little thrown off. They also don't seem to be moving from their place behind the door, no indication of letting her in.

"Brat, be out in five minutes."

"Yes, Mitara--"

"And for fuck's sake don't call me Mitarashi."

"...Anko-san?" "Not great. Hurry up, four minutes." They're out in two. She hears them slam a door, laugh about it and then they jump out of the apartment. They are wearing a dark green shirt, black knee-lengthened shorts, and they are still fiddling with their sandals. She eyes them and scoffs. "You put them on wrong. That's why they don't fit." The kid stills, sits down and switches them. Great. Now, how do you carry a kid again? That information got lost in the amount of bitching Inoichi made her endure last evening. As if she couldn't take care of one brat. She picks up Miro by throwing them over her shoulder. Their mask shatters in a single swoop, but she still feels the need to really hammer the message home.

"If you try to act differently with everyone again, I'll kick you off the Hokage monument."

Fear is a good driving force, she thinks. She'd know. The brat laughs in her face. Fuck, right. They're weird. Maybe she should let medics look her over. She stares into the bright green eyes that are looking at her from her shoulder and sighs. Nah. Too much paperwork.

She needs something she could actually file in her report. She comes up with social behaviour, among other things. So what better place to force the kid to make some friends without being pushy, than to bring her to the swings. They expanded it, she notes. It's still the same dusty place she remembers though. She bites back the resurfacing memories and glares at a parent who gives her a nasty look. Miro looks at her and tilts their head.

"Uh, shoo?" she cringes and makes a 'go away' with her hands. They are still staring at her and she groans. "Brat, listen. Go make friends and shit." At least three affronted gasps echoes behind her and she bites back a 'fuck you'. Miro spares her and cautiously starts walking towards a group of kids.

It was all well and dandy, she settled in shade and just kept watching the admittingly awkward attempts at friendship. The kid is being explained a game of ninja. Anko feels second-hand embarrassment as soon as the kid cringes and glances towards her. The children run off. Miro is not playing. Anko groans and buries her face in her hands.

_Doesn't understand basic child games or is unwilling to play. Deems playing ninja stupid. Does, however, want to form bonds with her peers._

She jots down her thoughts and looks at the subject in question, who is sitting in front of her and watching her write. "That's rude, brat."

"Huh, sorry." They don't sound apologetic at all. She almost preferred the chatty imbecile she had back in T&I. She leans back into the fence of the playground and groans.

"Brat, what now?"

"Mm?" She scowls and resists the urge to groan again when they don't react to it at all.

"What do you want to do now?" They seem to think for a moment before they look around and back at her.

"I want to see the village." 

\---

Miro, she finds out, is a soft-hearted moron. It's around noon when they come across a pack of kids picking on a kid with such a violent hair colour Anko feels like she's tripping on hallucinogens.

Miro decks a peer before she can stop her.

She freezes. They did not tell her how to handle this. She backs off, trying to not chant _'fight! fight!'_ because of course, her brain slipped into panic-induced humour again. Two adults come running. A woman with dirty blonde hair, and a woman with brown hair. She watches the civilians hiss at each other and Miro stands there unaffected. The child with the pink hair stopped crying and instead watches as Miro glares at the rest of the bully group, completely ignoring the mother of the child they just gave a black eye to. Anko senses the drama coming to an end and steps in. They take one look at her hitai-ate and back off.

"Miro, what happened?" she sighs and nudges them with her knee. She knows, she's just checking that what she just saw was not a genjutsu and Miro really just punched the kid as if they were in a life or death situation.

"They made her cry, Anko-san. Uh, it made me angry. I hit her." The blonde-haired woman's eyes soften a little. Yeah, get a load of this little idiot.

"I see." There's an Uchiha already coming to them, so she acts quickly. She smiles at the little bastard's mother.

"You should really teach your daughter that bullying is bad, ma'am."

"Everything okay, Mitarashi?"

"Yup, all good!" Miro, weirdly enough, grips onto her coat and frowns at the officer. A small wave of killing intent rolls over them and she picks them up and jumps away before they can do something stupid again.

They receive a bump over their head. She gets no reaction. "What the fuck was that?"

"She made me angry. And then he made me angry too." Anko tries not to scream profanities.

"Listen, brat. Just because someone pissed you off doesn't mean you can take a swing at them. What did he do?"

"He looked at you badly."

"Badly how."

"Like he didn't like that you are alive." Anko freezes. Yeah, that wasn't that unusual. She should've seen that coming, considering it wasn't that long since-- She smashes some roof tiles with a punch. Miro is staring.

"The fuck you looking at." she hisses and the child doesn't even twitch. She's about to tell them to fuck off when they speak out with even voice.

"We left Ame because one ninja looked at me like that and then later tried to kill me." So what is this now? A therapy session? Anko scoffs and waits for the kid to continue, but they don't. They stare at the roof instead.

"Listen, brat. Some people here just don't like me. Some people probably won't like you after that stunt, but that's not something you'd have to immediately kick their asses for. Leave it, do you understand?" That was well said, she feels mature. 

Miro's brows knit together. They don't look happy about it. Anko stands up and picks them up by the back of their shirt like a kitten. She shakes them and gets a stifled chuckle. "Get it?"

"Mm." 

_Uses violence as a reaction to emotionall distress. (hers/people she trusts'???)_

"Can I still hit them if they hit me tho'?"

"Yea, if they hit you, make them eat dirt for all I care."

\---

The next morning goes by in the same fashion as the first. This time the kid's father waves them off and Anko has to wonder just what the hell did the higher-ups told him. The kid manages to put on their shoes correctly this time. "Swings?" Miro cringes and Anko slaps the back of their head. "You can't just not have friends, midget."

"I have you."

"Yeah and I'm great and amazing, but you're five and this shit," she motions between them "is temporary." Miro doesn't speak for the rest of the walk.

As soon as they walk in, some people shoot them worried looks and one very familiar kid jumps right in front of them. "I heard you beat up Ami, is it true?" What a thing to be known for. Anko sighs and Miro shrugs. The kid's great and all, but he is _loud._ But she is interested in how Miro's going to react to the kid's furry tenant. Surely they must sense at least some oddity in his chakra, right?

"I didn't ask what her name was." The boy cackles and Anko swears her hangover is getting worse just by watching the interaction. Yeah, she went out drinking last night. After having to deal with her coworkers _(She stopped by the Intelligence to grab some files. Bad idea.)_ cooing at the sight of Miro who was following her around like a duckling, who wouldn't?

"Ne, ne, you wanna play with me?"

"You want to play with _me_?" Both kids are surprised and Anko feels like she's being ignored. What would a parent do? How the fuck is she supposed to know, the brat is not hers. She shunshins back to her place in the shade and draws a long sigh. The kids are still awkwardly talking by the gate. Then, out of nowhere, the boy gasps, grabs Miro's arm and fucking _darts_.

She scrambles up and dashes to follow, noticing even the ANBU shadows have problems keeping up with the two brats. What the fuck did she just allow to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! another chapter done!  
> thank you for the kudos!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids play tag with ANBU, Kurenai and Asuma get their hands on some fresh gossip and Anko is weirded out by Naruto. Yugao observes the mess from the trees.

Miro is not sure what to make of the boy who grabbed her hand and started running at the mention of her being new in town. She's not even sure why are they running. Anko-san was back where she sat the day before and seemed to panic at the sight of them dashing away. She's not sure why they are running or who are the people following them, but the boy, Naruto, is laughing and being very loud. So they are probably not in any trouble.

She's still a bit shell-shocked though. The blonde's chakra is massive enough to drown out the rest of the signatures when he holds her hand. The people yelp as they run around and there is some angry shouting, but the boy is unbothered by it all. She eventually pulls her hand from his hold and runs at his side.

"My name's Naruto! I'm going to become the Hokage one day!" Miro smiles because this is starting to be fun. Anko-san took her on a walk through the center yesterday, but this boy seems to know every hidden passage and back alley in the village.

"I'm Miro. Why are we running?"

"We're playing a game with the masks!"

"The people who are following us?"

"Uhm! Tag!" She remembers from yesterday. One boy tried to explain it to her. She didn't get it. Why would you run around in open like that? This version was way better!

One of the masked people speeds forward to block their path and she shoves the boy into a side alley in the last second and he cackles. He's not bothered by the slightly rough handling. She's glad. She was worried that no one would want to talk to her after she punched that girl yesterday.

"I can feel where the masks are. If we work together, they'll never catch us!"

"Woah! Like a real ninja?! That's so cool! Alright! Tell me when they get close! I know all the streets here, dattebayo!" Ah, Anko is after them too.

"Anko-san joined."

"Oo! The cool scary lady, right?"

"Mm!" Miro is not sure whether Anko would like that nickname, but meh. A muffled scream of 'stop running you brats!' echoes after them. She's running on the roofs. When she tells the boy, he frowns and tugs her into more side alleys until they end up in front of a door.

"Come on! Let's go!" He pries it open and she blinks at the musty air that rolls over them. Like Ame. Oh no. He takes her hand again and drags her into the darkness.

"We gotta stay still for a bit! So that we can see!" But Miro already wants to get out of there. She likes the bright and colorful streets more. Her eyes are used to dark more and she should be able to lead them by the smell of fresh air. She tugs on his hand and follows the wall. He's quiet, just snickering.

"Fuckers! I will find you!" That makes the boy jump. He quiets down. Miro smiles a little at Anko-san's weird way of showing affection. She lets him bump into her and pulls him onto her back. He is snickering, the sound amplified by the silence and the echo of the tunnels.

Ninja sandals have surpassed the girl's expectations in stealth. They don't creak or flop. She can't feel Anko now, because Naruto is on her back, but the woman makes little effort in hiding her annoyed huffs. She knows that if the woman was out to hurt them, she'd probably catch them already. The boy points to the right and the corridor leads to more door.

The huffing stops and Miro yelps as the woman appears right in front of them and gives them both a flick to the forehead.

"Game's over, little fuckers." She is grinning, not at all winded. Naruto groans and tilts back to the point Miro loses her balance and they both fall to the ground. The violet-haired woman barks a laugh. It's rough. But pleasant anyway. Miro snickers at the blonde, who nudges her. She gets another nudge from Anko right away. More of a soft kick, really. "Why the hell did you run into the sewers, brats?"

"I can lose them in here!" Naruto quips and Miro helps him stand. Anko makes a noise of 'i see' and grabs them both, throwing them over her shoulders like sacks of rice. Naruto yelps, Miro goes limp. Anko is not amused.

"Where are we going now, Anko-san?"

"Yea! Nee-chan! Where are you taking us!" Naruto's voice is loud and Miro doesn't miss the hiss of pain as he screams right into her ear.

"Just for that volume, I'm not telling you shit." They groan, synchronized. "Miro, stop acting. I'll drop you into the sewage."

* * *

A genjutsu mistress nudges her friend and nods towards the street. The man almost spits out his tea. Their old classmate is lugging two kids, one thin and pale and the other, much to their surprise, being the blonde Uzumaki kid. She's arguing with the boy, both of them are loud and some people are looking towards them.

"I'm not seeing shit, right? It's Anko."

"I'm seeing the same thing."

"Anko and kids."

"Mhm."

A pair of green eyes appear from beneath a brown bird's nest of the second child. The two shinobi freeze. The child keeps staring until the woman gets too far and only then the two relax.

"What the fuck."

* * *

Naruto groans when they end up back at the swings. Miro doesn't seem too happy about it either. He's happy she doesn't. He doesn't want to lose a friend he just made all on his own. _(They just outrun the masks together, not even Shikamaru or Choji wanted to do that. And Miro was quick! They're friends, 'ttebayo!)_

The weird scary lady that is carrying them also doesn't seem too keen on hanging around other kids. But she was a ninja! She wore a hitai-ate! And she didn't ignore him! So she must be cool!

She drops them. He falls flat on his face while Miro manages to twist and roll in time.

"Hey! What's the big deal, 'ttebayo!" Miro pulls him up. Weirdly. She grabs him by the hood of his favorite _(orange!!)_ hoodie and lifts him up.

"What, future-Hokage-kun. Can't land on your feet?" He's not sure if she's making fun of him or not.

"I can! Drop me again, I'll show you!!"

"That's something I'll gladly do. I'll throw you around as much as you want, brat." She smirks and reaches for his hoodie, but then snaps over to Miro who is glaring at some ladies. They are looking right at them and whispering. His face falls. Right. Swings.

"If you hit another civilian, I will hand you over to the Uchiha myself, brat." comes a dangerously low warning that makes him gulp. Miro reaches for scary lady's coat and fists at it. The women are staring at her now as well. The scary lady grabs them both by their shirts and doesn't care that he kicks and makes a ruckus.

They're in the forest in the next second. 

She drops them into the soft grass and sighs. He feels himself get jittery and shaky. SO COOL!

"Nee-chan! That was so cool! Can we do it again?! We were all _fwoosh!_ and then we're standing here! You're amazing!" She stares at him and she is surprised. Miro is snickering. She gives her a soft chop over the head.

"What."

"Yeah! You're really cool!"

* * *

Yugao cannot believe her own bloody eyes. She was tasked with looking over the fox kid for the week and not only did she lose him twice and it wasn't even Thursday, but now he has a partner in crime, and apparently, Anko got tasked with babysitting.

Don't get her wrong, she likes kids, she even feels a bit sorry for the Uzumaki, but _that_ kid weirded her out. They knew where she was when they were chasing them and they kept glancing to her hiding place in the leaves.

"Oi Miro! You first!" And the child in question goes flying. They land on all four. Like a cat.

Uzumaki follows. The boy is not so lucky and tumbles across the grass like a bowling ball. Anko begins to cackle and before the boy can run up to her and scream her head off, Miro pulls on his arm and demonstrates a roll. The boy is blushing in anger.

"I don't need you to show me how to roll." So they shove him. Hard. He falls on his back. "WHAT THE HELL, MIRO?!"

They blink in surprise and Anko joins the conversation from where she sat down. "Be gentle, dumbass. Don't knock him around like you would an enemy."

"I'm sorry." The boy grumbles and the kid is looking awkward. Anko is writing something down, but Yugao is more interested in the two children. The boy is back on his feet. Miro points at themselves. He gets the message and goes to push them. They dodge. Ouch.

"Hey!" he screams angrily, but the other kid is still calm and unbothered.

"You have to do it like a punch. Or people will grab you."

"Show me again! Maybe don't knock me over, tho'." They hesitate. Then demonstrate again, only making him stumble a bit.

They're fast. Too fast for a civilian.

They are shoving each other in a weird game. The blonde gets in a few hits and Miro is smiling. Then one time he swipes at them and they jump away with a roll. He cackles and runs up to them, continuing the strange fight. 

They keep at it for at least an hour, before Anko creeps up from behind, grabbing them both by their collars and chucking them into the air.

Miro lands with a roll. Naruto eats grass.

"HEY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm. not very happy with this chapter.   
> tell me what you think so far!

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying something new with a language i'm supposed to be good at


End file.
